


Halloween Parties

by Awesome126753, ladynoir2431



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Co-Written, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Making Out, Marvel Universe, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Happened in Budapest, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir2431/pseuds/ladynoir2431
Summary: Our favourite four is going as Marvel characters to a Halloween party and Marinette dressing up in tight leather makes Adrien stop and really think about his obsession with ladybug.





	Halloween Parties

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shorter, and uploaded on Oct 31. But it wasn't. . . So yeah 
> 
> I don't know what else to say I have no excuse for this...

Adrien looked at his costume that Marinette made. The fabric was soft, black, comfortable and cool to the touch. He knew he was right to listen to Alya about group costumes, although he still thought of it as odd to go as Marvel characters. His Hawk Eye costume looked incredible. A perfect mix of comic book style with modern trends. Alya was going as Scarlet Witch while Nino went as Vision and Marinette went along with them as Black widow. . . Adrien had to admit, Marinette looked hot in Skin tight Black leather. 

Marinette sighed as she fiddled with her costume. Maybe it wasnt a good idea to do Marvel or a group, she was just going to look inferior next to the others. 

"These costumes are great Mar, don't worry, you look HAWT!" Alya wolf whistled to her best friend. 

"Why am I doing this again?" She asked shaking her head. "I look like a Halloween reject!"

"Halloween is all about being either, funny, sexy, or scary. . . Halloween rejects don't fit into those categories and I know which one you fit into." Alya stated matter of factly. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at her best friend and sighed. "Okay. . ."

"Hey, the boys are in the next room . . . We could always go peek." Alya whispered with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Marinette blushed and shook her head. "No way girl!"

Alya just laughed. Little did they no Adrien and Nino where talking about the same thing. 

~~~

"Dude, Scarlet Witches costume is so tight. Hey, Black Widows too. . . Come on, just one peek! I wanna see Alya!" 

"Nino, your insane, Alya will kill us!" Adrien countered. 

"Come on man please!?"

Adrien groaned and thought quickly. . . Well, they where probably dressed anyways. . . Right? Okay so maybe Adrien would be labeled as a pervert for this one. "Fine, but we have to be quiet about it." Adrien said shaking a finger at him. 

Nino smirked and nodded. "Okay man." He said.

~~~

"They shouldn't even notice as long as we be quite." Alya stated as Marinette followed. 

"Girl I can't do this." Marinette said blushing like mad. "Please Alya." 

~~~

"Nino I changed my mind, this was a horrid idea." Adrien whisper yelled at him. 

"Fine turn back be a coward." Nino smirked as he walked around the corner and ran into Alya. Marinette did the basic same with Adrien and they all landed on top of another in a pile. They blinked and blushed madly at another before bursting into laughter. 

"Nino!" Alya squealed through her laughter. 

"Alya!" Nino laughed back.

Marinette blushed and helped Adrien back up. "Sorry Adrien!" 

He just laughed along with them. "It's okay." He finally took in her suit. He blushed. Her hair was in curls instead of pigtails. The zip on her suit was in the front and sat at the top of her breasts. She was in small wedges giving her small figure some height. Adrien didn't know she was this curvy. The suit made that clear. 

"Well, should we go?" Nino asked. 

Marinetre turned beet red as she took in his suit.

Adrien nodded as Marinette stared. His large, muscular arms where bare before her, and purple lined his black suit. His black combat boots made him atleast two inches taller and his hair was spiked with gel. He had a glove that ran up his arm and covered his middle and ring finger.

"U-Um y-you! Nice! I mean, Why would you?" She rambled stupidly.

Adrien chuckled and watched her with curiosity as she rambled on. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You look really nice tonight Marinette. These costumes are awesome." 

"Th-Thank you, Adrien." She blushed.

"Okay guys come on let's get this part started!" Alya cheered. 

Marinette nodded and turned away from Adrien. Then walked down the hall. Adrien looked down and sighed. "I think I scared her again."

"Nah dude, I don't think so." Nino said smirking. Adrien sighed and began to walk a head of Nino and Alya so they could traditionally make out while walking. Marinette on the other hand was mentally degrading herself because she looked like an idiot in front of Adrien. . . Again.

Adrien placed a hand on Marinette's "I don't really want to walk. . . With that." He said with a laugh. 

Marinette chuckled and nodded "which is why I'm up here."

"Mind if I walk with you then?" 

"N-not at all." She said a blush creeping back on her face. He smiled genuinely at her and walked next to her. Running a hand through his spiked hair again. 

"Um you look g-great." She said.

"All thanks to you." Adrien stated. 

"No that's not true! You look great in anything! Not that I've noticed or that I've stared or anything." She rambled, then muttered "kill me before I die of embarrassment." 

Adrien just laughed at that. Marinette was oddly funny in her own way. "Well if it's an consultation, I am a model. . . Practically bred to look good in anything." He said, his voice got quiet.

"Um sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" She he said instantly sorry that she said anything at all. 

"Nah, it's okay Marinette." He said with a smile. He adjusted the bow slung over his shoulder along with the arrow quiver. It really was a well made costume. "But your costume could practically kill a man, I bet there will be a lot of new widows tonight." He joked. She blushed and looked down.

"Not a fan of puns either huh?" Adrien pouted. 

"No it's not that, it's just a really good friend of mine, he makes them and they're awful."

Adrien raised a brow. 'He'? Something burned in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't place it. "Who would this 'He' be?" He asked. 

"Oh um, just a friend!" She said quickly.

Adrien sighed and nodded. Little did he know he was getting jealous over himself. "Well princess, he's pretty lucky to have a friend like you." He said. And then he realised what he said, hopefully she didn't catch it. 

"Thanks Adrien." She said looking at him a little weirdly. 

"Heh uh it's what I'm here for." He said nervously. She shrugged as the four walked into the hall were the party was.

Adrien sighed in relief but looked back as Alya squealed and pulled her phone out. "Guys! This is fabulous!" She exclaimed and pointed her camera around at the decorated hall. 

"Yeah it is. Juleka and Rose did a great job."

"You got that ri-"

"ADRIKINS!" A shrill, joyful, voice screamed. They all turned there heads and Adrien was talked by Chloe. Dressed in a yellow ball gown. He hair was pinned into an updo and tight curls framed her face and neck. They tucked behind her ears where rose gold dangling earrings hung from her lobes, it matched her necklace and bracelet. Marinette sighed and walked over to the wall. She didnt want to be near Chloe and hear her criticism of her suit. Adrien gently pried Chloe's arms from his neck and took a step back. 

"You look good Adrikins"

"Thanks Chlo, you look nice too." Adrien said in a gentleman like fashion. Chloe was still his friend after all but his smile fell when she began to ramble on about how he didn't match her costume. Marinette sighed and shook her head when she heard that. Technically he was more paired with hers and that was thanks to Alya's idea. But what was she to say? She couldn't talk to him like she wanted to. She just couldn't tell him.

"I just didn't think I could fit the Prince style this year when I did it last time. I wanted to go with Marinette on this one." 

"Why?!" Chloe whined.

"Chloe, we're older now I wanted to go as something that fit my style, well. . . Superheroes are definitely my thing." He said with a smile. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Just because that Cat and Ladybug showed up? Adrien please they aren't anything."

"Its been two years Chloe and they still save Paris everyday, Ladybug saves all of us. . . Including you too." He said. "They are something."

"So? She didnt need to, so did it because she loves me. Like everyone else." Chloe said and Marinette had to fight a gag reflex.

"And because you asked her too. You wanted help when stone heart tossed you across Paris like a piece of unwanted paper." Adrien countered. 

"That wasn't my fault." She insisted.

"Well, you still needed help, just like everyone else sometimes." 

"Well like I said she isn't that good." She huffed and Marinette walked far away from Chloe and Adrien, something Adrien noticed. 

"Really, I thought you adored her." Adrien pulled his phone out and opened Snapchat to look at Chloe's story where she sat using the Ladybug filter over and over. 

"After she embarrassed me in front of my parents?!"

"Chloe you stole a miraculous." He reminded. 

"To be fair she gave it first I didn't steal it" she said starting to get pissed. 

"That's certainly not how everyone else tells it." Adrien said. He should know, he was there when it happened. 

"What the hell ever. At least I'm not paired with a girl a slutty skin tight suit." Chloe said and stormed off. Adrien blinked in surprise. He looked back over at Marinette and saw her flinch. He sighed and walked over to her. He towered over her as she shrank back into the wall. He put his arm up against the wall to lean into her to hear her speak over the blaring music. 

Marinette sighed as she leaned against the wall not looking at Adrien. She didn't want him to see the tears forming from what Chloe said. Adrien tipped her head up by her chin and swiped a thumb over the tear that spilled put of her eye. He just kept leaning in, closer, closer. Until his forehead was pressed against hers and he was hugging her.

"Y-You don't have to stay if you don't want." She mumbled.

"I want too. . . Unless you want to go, then I want to go with you." He said. 

She looked away and shook her head. "No. . ."

"It is a bit loud in here though." He said and looked down. His eyes skimmed over her body lightly but only so she wouldn't catch it.

"Sure. . ." She muttered and turned away from him. She knew he was ashamed to be paired with him, even if he said he wasn't. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and into the classroom. It was quieter there but music could still be heard. 

"Adrien I'm serious, if you want to go hang out with the others you can. I'm not very much fun." 

"B-But. . . I want to be with you." He said quietly. He looked down and away, he knew it, she hated him, she was pushing him away, he wanted so much to be her friend but they had just never gotten to that stage, he even felt like he wanted more from her. 

"Can I ask why?" She asked hopefully. "I mean, I'm just a friend. . . R-Right?"

"You're nice to me, and you don't see me for being a model. . . And. . . Well, I don't know about just friends. . ." 

"What do you mean you don't know about just friends?" She asked.

"Marinette. . . I. . . Your amazing, you put others before yourself, your courageous, you aren't self obsessed and your an amazing listener and incredibly funny. . . I can't help myself around you anymore," he walked towards her till she backed into the desk. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned in. "You remind me so much of something at I truly want. . . I can't place it, but I want this, I want you Mari." 

"W-What do you mean you want me?" She ask nervously. If she was honest he was scaring her a little. 

"I want you more than as just a friend." He said honestly. He kept still but didn't back down. 

"L-Like how?" She asked him "I-I mean, I-I've liked you for a long time!" She blurted out.

Adriens eyes widened. "R-Really?" He asked. That was something he was shocked to hear if he was being honest. He got asked out and confessed to on a daily basis. But it was different to have someone you truly like actually confess. He flushed red. 

She blushed and nodded. "I-It's w-why I'm always so nervous around you."

"Can I say something horribly innapropriate?" He asked. She nodded at him.

"I think your blush is beautiful, and your trembling is adorable." He said softly, his voice was silky and loving. He pressed his lips to the space between her brows. 

She blushed deeply and looked at him. "R-Really?" 

"Do I have any reason to lie to you?" 

"Y-You know you sound a lot like that friend I told you about." She whispered.

"You seem to have a lot to say about this friend." He whispered and leaned in further to her. 

"He is a good friend, um don't get jealous?" 

"I can't promise anything." He hummed.

"It's Chat, he-he comes to see me sometimes, when he's alone." 

Adrien pulled back and his eyes widened. Oh. . . No wonder she hated his puns. "Chat noir?" 

"Yeah, he comes to see me when he feels that no one cares." She sighed not looking at him. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to have feelings for the black cat.

"Mar. . . You're so sweet. . . To everyone including him." 

"I-I just want him to feel wanted. . ." She mumbled.

"I'm sure he does mari. . ." And he did feel wanted every time. 

"How would you know?" She asked. 

"I don't." He answered, but he did. . .

"Oh. . . Well. . . Okay. . ." 

"It's just a feeling." He said softly. "Mari?" 

"Y-yeah?"

"May I kiss you?" 

She froze then blushed and nodded. "Y-Yes." He cupped her cheek with one hand while the other steadied his weight on the desk. Then he kissed her. It was slow and tender, simply a peck before he dove back for more and it became more passionate. 

She kissed him back much like she did when Chat was under Dark Cupid's spell and she had to break it to get his help. Adrien felt little sparks tingle all around him. He felt like he had done this before, he just couldn't place where, and the way his lips melded against hers made his brain fuzzy. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. She couldn't believe that after all this time she was actually kissing Adrien! Adrien lifted her by her legs to settle her on the desk. He gripped her hip and pulled her in close. He knew that her red lipstick was probably smeared all over him but he couldn't care less. She didn't know he was so strong as he kissed her. She finally pulled back for air and looked at him. 

He panted and pressed his forehead to hers. "Marinette. . ." He whispered her name like a prayer. 

She giggled and smiled. "Adrien. . ."

"Don't be mad at me. . . But I might be in love with you." 

She giggled and shook her head. "I'm not mad about that." He smiled stupidly, he was just at a loss for words.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Adrien."

"For?" He asked confused but leaned on her. 

"Defending me to her." 

"It's my job." He said with a small laugh. She stared at him when he said that. 

"What?" He asked with a gentle smile. 

"Its just you really remind me of Chat."

He blinked nervously. "You actually. . . Kinda. . . Remind me of Ladybug."

"How? She's perfect and I'm just plain."

"She gets a lot of credit. . . And you don't give yourself any, that isn't fair Mari."

"Why should I get any credit? I'm not like her. . . I'm just me."

"But I love just you." 

"But why? I'm plain and a Baker's daughter. I'm not some perfect person like you are."

"But I'm not perfect. . ." He said softly and his smile faded. 

"Adrien you are, you never let anything get to you, you're always wanting to do everything perfect even if you make a mistake."

"Only because I have to uphold my father's reputation, I never get to do anything I want. . . I'm not allowed to be imperfect." 

"You are, with me." She promised softly.

"And that's the only thing I find perfect now. . ."

She smiled and looked up at him, then her smile faltered. "Are you sure that you want to be here? I mean I understand but I thought you liked Ladybug." She mumbled.

"Am I sure?" He asked. "I'm positive. . . I do like Ladybug, she's a good person, but I don't know anything about her." 

She looked at him through her eyelashes and blushed. "So what does that make this? Us?" She asked him.

"Whatever you want it to be, as long as your happy. . . That's all I really care about."

"Well, I-I've b-been wanting to ask you out for a while now." She stated. softly.

"Ask me." He said willingly. 

"W-Will you g-go out with me s-sometime?" She asked blushing like mad.

"Definitely." He said and kissed her again. 

She smiled and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Still she started to feel bad, because she had started to develop feelings for Chat and she felt as if she was betraying them. He leaned her against the desk again and bit her lower lip, gingerly sucking it into his mouth as he kissed her. He ran his fingers through her hair while his other hand held her waist. She played with the hairs on his neck and finally pulled back for air leaning her forehead against his. "You're amazing." She whispered as a knock came on the door. It was Alya looking for Marinette since she saw her friend wasn't in the hall anymore.

Adriens eyes softened. "Can we continue this another time?" He asked gently. 

She nodded and look at him. "Come by my house tomorrow?"

"Gladly." He whispered and gave her another quick kiss before pulling away and walking to open the door where Alya basically rushed in and to her best friend.

Marinette looked at her and sighed. "Hey Alya."

"Girl where have you been?! I heard what happened, I've been so worried!" 

"I'm fine Alya, Adrien and I were here talking."

"Wait. . . Your lip stick? What happened to it?" Alya asked, it was slightly smudged and the pigmentation was no longer there. Alya could only guess that she was biting her lips again, that thought quickly faded when she noticed Adrien and his red mouth. Alya took out a tube of lipstick from her pocket and began to fix her friends make up. 

"Thanks Alya." Marinette said after she was through.

"No problem girl. . . Now tell me," Alya leaned into whisper in her ear. "Why is Adrien wearing your lipstick?" Alya smiled knowingly. Marinette looked at Adrien's and then at Alya.

"Well?" Alya smirked.

"We're going out." She told Alya.

"WHAT?!" Alya shouted. Adrien flinched. 

"He and I just got together." She told her.

"Shall I give you too some alone time then?" 

Marinette looked at Adrien then back at Alya. "No I don't want to give her a chance to come looking." She said walking over to Adrien and wrapped and arm around him.

Adrien curled an arm around her waist and smiled. "Shall we go back out to the party then?" 

She nodded and sighed. "I guess so." 

"It'll be okay." He promised.

"I hope so Adrien." She sighed.

"It will, nothing bad is gonna happen." He said and began to wipe the red lipstick from his lips. 

"I don't know about that." She saidas Chloe came running back up to him.

"Just ignore it." He said and kept a protective arm around her. 

"Adrikins! Come on! were going to miss the best dressed dance." Chloe whined pushing Marinette away and to the ground.

"Oh so you agree that I'm best dressed now huh?" He asked in a scoff and picked Marinette back up to her feet and held her to his chest so she was fully protected from Chloe. 

"Well I'm not happy that it doesn't match but of course you are, now come one before we miss it." Chloe begged as she pulled on him again. "You don't have to hang out with dumpster trash."

"Marinette just so happens to be my girlfriend and you will treat her with the utmost respect." Adrien said through gritted teeth. He yanked his arm away from her and wrapped it around Marinette. 

Chloe looked at him dumbfounded then started laughing. "Nice Halloween joke, Adrikins, now come on." She said and Marinette had enough she stepped between Chloe and Adrien, then with a deafing sound slapped her across the face.

Adrien let her jaw hang loosely. He suddenly became more nervous than a longtailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. He stared in awe at his girlfriend. The adoration he held for this women. . . Yeah, she would kill him. 

"He said that we were dating so back off and leave us alone. Or I'll do a hell of a lot worse."

Where had he heard that before? Adrien raised a brow at his girlfriends words. 'Back off and leave us alone, or I'll do a hell of a lot worse." Adrien stated wide eyes and looked at her stance. Identical to Ladybugs, and using his lady's words as well, she said that in a battle two weeks ago. "Marinette. . ." He whispered. 

Marinette looked back at him and shrugged. "Yes?"

"Let's leave." He suggested. 

"Sure." She sighed. Great he was scared of her. Her and her temper that came through whenever she was pissed enough.

He grasped her hand and led her away from Chloe who had then burst into fake crocodile tears. He led her out if the building and into an alley. He lifted her easily and pressed her into a wall as he kissed her roughly. 

Marientte started but kissed him back just as much. When finally she pulled back she looked at him. "I thought you may be scared of me and my temper." She admitted.

"Actually, I find your temper quite ravishing." He admitted and kissed her cheeks. Promptly trailing kisses down her jaw. 

She shuddered and looked up at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes . . . My lady." He said lowly and continued to pepper kisses all over her. "You know, I wonder if this is what happened in budapest." 

She froze when he called her that and didn't hear anything else. "W-What?!"

"Found you, Buginette." He chuckled. 

"You, what talking about." She babbled trying to cover her mistake. She realized the way she slapped Chloe, and the way he said what he did. Only one person would know. "Chat?"

"At your service princess." He winked. 

She smiled and threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "Oh my god." She cried. "You stupid cat." She smiled and held him close. 

"I found you. . ." He whispered with a light laugh and nuzzled her. 

"You did kitty." She smiled and held him tightly. She was never letting him go again. Then she laughed herself confusing him.

"What's so funny?" He asked and kissed her jaw again. 

"Because you silly kitty, you were getting jealous of yourself." She laughed. "And. . . I kind of started gaining feelings for the cat."

"I have a right to be jealous, he's a pretty smooth cat." Adrien shrugged with a cheeky grin. 

"Silly." She repeated and played with the hairs on his neck. "You know we may have an Akuma to deal with later. . ."

"Why is that?" He asked. 

"Chloe-" 

"I think little be fine." He stated

"I hope so, I really don't want to fight tonight." She said burying her face.

"I don't either. . . But I don't want to spend the evening kissing you in a dark and dirty alley either." He chuckled. 

"So what? Go to your house or mine?" She asked looking up at him.

"Take your pick." He said with a smile. 

"Well I think we're closer to mine." She smiled at him.

"Deal." He said and trasformed. His smirk never leaving. 

She shook her head and transformed as well. "I have a better idea, how about a race?" She smirked.

He smirked. "Your on!" He called and leapt away. She grinnsd and took off toward the place where they first met.

Chat followed with a laugh. Happy to be with his lady. For real. She smiled and beat him to the spot where they first met. She was smiling as she thought about how they met.

"You win again my lady." Chat smiled as he landed. 

"Maybe one day I'll let you win kitty."

"I doubt that very seriously bugaboo." He chuckled and kissed her knuckles. 

"Yeah your right." She smiled and pulled him close. "Remember this place?" She asked.

"First place we met." He said and stood in the street where they had first ran into one another.

"I remember when I literally ran into you."

"And then swung me around with your yoyo." He chuckled. 

"Yeah." She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for brushing you off so much."

"It's okay." He promised playfully. 

"Is it really?" She asked him looking up blushing.

"Nah, I think I need something in return from that." He said and tipped her chin. She smiled and pulled him down crashing her lips on to his. He picked her up and held her close. Kissing her gently to show how much he loved her. She kissed him just as much, happy that she told him and happy that he liked her, for who she was and not the mask. That was all she ever needed, him and she knew that her knight would never leave her.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't edit 2018 
> 
> Like it? Leave me kudos and comments I read all and appreciate all who read our stories! 
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


End file.
